


【Steve / Tony】Killing Your Darling

by Alidia



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidia/pseuds/Alidia
Summary: Killing your darling.





	【Steve / Tony】Killing Your Darling

**Author's Note:**

> #模糊宇宙！（或可以说自设宇宙，随便编个号6952吧）内战前均为mcu剧情，内战为616内战，终局之战为mcu终局之战。简单地说，发生的事情是：内战队长死了，后来复活。铁做出过删脑决定但没有删成。炸地球事件发生过然后解决了。灭霸到来，复联34的剧情发生。人设就是mcu616混杂了。
> 
> #bgm：《Take Me To Church》

  
(杀死你爱)

史蒂夫浑身的血液都僵住了。

他无法挪动自己的脚步。他知道他应该做什么，无限宝石都已经归还完毕，任务完成了。他应该返回，而非成为一个幽灵，游荡在时间的荒野上的幽灵。过去，现在，将来三样东西开始完全混乱，一切对他来说都很模糊：实际上他只是想多呼吸几口二零一六年的空气。就是犹豫的那么一段时间，他看见了托尼。

托尼站在一个战甲模型边上，手里拿着一个冒着火花的电枪之类的东西。他不知道做失败了什么实验，很快就烦躁地把它扔到了台子上。他头发凌乱，双眼通红，眼睛周边一圈的青黑，整个人看起来都很疲惫。空气里弥漫着明显的气味，有他熟悉的属于托尼斯塔克的机油的味道，机械运作的味道，火花的味道，香水的味道，还有一点血腥味。但其中占比最大的是仍然是酒精。史蒂夫身体里偏执的那一部分又开始发作，与正义感和拯救欲都无关，纯粹是他的情感。那种复杂晦涩的东西在他的四肢百骸放肆奔腾，想要钻出他的内脏和大脑，想要钻出他的皮肤。他想：托尼这时候处境尤为不妙，他应该刚从神盾局指挥官卸任——史蒂夫的思维好像暂时没法分析更多，他满脑子都是托尼还活着。他还活着。他还活着还活着——

托尼这时候抬起了头，史蒂夫完全不能动了。他不知道自己为什么会这样，他身经百战，却不能稍微抬一抬腿。他的想法柔软得一塌糊涂，但是他板直得寸步难行。

“噢好极了，”托尼斯塔克说，“办砸事的的酒精，它怎么知道谁是我最不想见的人并次次如一？”

熟悉得不得了的酒精。荒唐的是他的智力实在超凡，因此幻觉也就格外的完备和仿真。他摆了摆手，“得了吧。别把这事变得很私人。我在为我们两个之间的种种不义付出代价，我现在糟得不行，不需要多一个你来教训。”

史蒂夫真的无法克制了。他走过去，他将拉响的一万个警报扔进了海里，“托尼，你做得已经足够多了。”

托尼的眼睛转了好几转，才聚焦到史蒂夫身上。然后他感觉荒唐似的笑了起来，他头晕目眩地栽倒在史蒂夫伸过来的手臂上。他起伏的胸膛紧紧抵在史蒂夫手上，史蒂夫可以听见他急速的喘息和嘶嘶的吸气声。他湿气弥漫的眼睛盯着史蒂夫，那是托尼的眼神——花豹一样的直接纯粹和鹰隼一样的锋利。他破碎地、尖利地讽刺，像有一千把刀藏在喉咙口似的吐词：“这是怎么回事？我无药可救了所以尼克弗瑞送来一个充气娃娃？哈。”他刻意捏造着浮夸的甜腻：“哦亲爱的，你是高级的那种吗？我听说高级的不仅性格能以假乱真，连记忆都能模拟出来。说真的，战败方实在太耻辱了，还要涉及出卖身体这种活，谢谢你提醒我下次输比赛之前应该及时自杀。”

哦天哪。史蒂夫想，他认为我是斯克鲁人。

他像上了发条似的绷紧了每一根肌肉。不，这没什么不好，这恰当地弥补了史蒂夫犯下的错误，他不应该……正确时间线的他迟早会复活，此时的他只不过是一个不该存在的幽灵，幽灵不应该开辟一条新的时间线。他用皮姆粒子窃取出多余的时间来看一眼托尼，这纯粹是在自私地自我满足——但他总是忍不住。托尼现在在为他的死自责，而这根本不是他的错。事实上，美国队长才是在内战里差一点点就把他杀死的那个，漫长的内战将他的神智都耗损得不清晰了，支撑他战斗的更像骨头里的那点信念和偏执。

“托尼……这不是你的错——他没死，他会活过来的。”

托尼猛烈地从他的手臂上挣扎着站起来，他瞳孔缩小，他眼神像碎瓷片一样兼具破碎与锐利，死死地盯着史蒂夫的脸，有一秒史蒂夫觉得他也许会从他的脸上咬下一块肉来。然后他又开始带着酒气讽笑，“不，’队长’。你能复制记忆而我能验尸。9*19毫米子弹，三颗，距离低于五米，莎伦当时的枪是p229。史蒂夫.罗杰斯死得真的很彻底，而我好奇的是，”他的手抚上史蒂夫的胸膛，敲了敲他的心口，“他在最后一刻想的是什么呢？他后悔过没杀了我吗？亲爱的，你能告诉我的吧，你们外星生物的脑子是那么灵醒，能把自己完全洗脑成另外一个人。”

史蒂夫皱着眉头看着他，他真的为之心碎。托尼不知道未来发生了什么，他不知道史蒂夫可以重新复活，也不知道他自己最终会，那样……，没有一丝希望的真正死亡。托尼还活着。这一行字占领了他的全部思维，他从内里开始往外绝望。难道他仍然认为这是他的错？他往下凝视托尼的眼睛，他更想问他这个。最后一刻你在想什么呢？他的眼眶也湿了，他低声说：“史蒂夫.罗杰斯从来没有真的想杀你，托尼。他爱你。”

天哪，他没法想明白自己的目的是什么，他想发出一个誓言——

托尼带着酒气亲吻他的嘴，他几乎是杂乱无章地、泥泞模糊地一通乱来，他柔软的胡茬刺着史蒂夫的脸，托尼近乎绝望地说：“我知道……我当然知道。队长，队长，队长……”

“托尼，告诉我我能做什么。”史蒂夫说。他的声音干巴巴的，是烧焦了的一片废墟；他皱起的眉心中间凹进去了一条纹路。托尼离他极近，伸出手来触摸他的额头。他轻轻地说：“这不……这不重要，也不值得。队长，最坏的事已经发生了。你猜我想要什么？酒精，毒药，性，任何能让我脑子不要再运转的东西——它就是不停地转，转，转，它就是不肯停下来，不能停止告诉我最坏的情况已经发生了，它真他妈刁钻，不是吗？”

他的手往下一路摸索，解开了史蒂夫的裤链。他是个中高手，他熟悉地隔着布料蹭弄着那个硬物，在它的轮廓边缘挑弄。

史蒂夫绷紧着自己，托尼的每一次触碰让他疼痛又难过，他快疯了。他知道他在干什么，他在行使偷窃和欺骗，同时贪婪和色欲主宰了他的大脑——他会下地狱的，他一错再错。不化的寒冰在他身边凝结，冷，太冷，他要死了。他在横跨一个世纪的焦土上行走，他意志坚定，并孤身一人。

空气依然无情地下压。一半的宇宙悬停在泡沫的中央，浮空，粉碎，崩解，流星一样下坠，在他身边点燃战火。他在火的中央，视线被黑烟熏得模糊。他知道他的任务失败了，他的计划出错了，他的意义丢失了。他望着哈德逊河游弋的鲸群。

直到他走到战争的尽头，最后一次战斗里逆着风举起盾牌。他拉起长弓，举起重锤，引雷天降。他用人类的身躯和意志对整个苍天怒吼。那是一次胜利，牺牲耗尽的胜利。绿芽从枝头萌发，整个世界从新生重新蔓延。这种好时侯明了地不是他的好时光。他还能再丢失更多意义。他低下头，他踩在托尼废弃的铁甲上，全世界建筑在成千个他褪色斑驳满是伤痕的铁甲上。他突如其来地疲惫，他背着神圣和伟大行走太久了，信念的重量让他不堪重负地倒下，那是死亡吗？死亡会让他和钢铁战甲一起腐烂吗？

史蒂夫几乎被诱惑了，他这次的重新站起依据于本能而不是全依据于他想。他很多次会梦到这些。洛基入侵纽约的时候，托尼穿着钢铁侠的盔甲躺在地上，他半跪着侧过身体去听他的心跳声。这次什么都没有。他一脚踩空。是他下令关闭了虫洞。他去寻找了托尼，他说第二次机会。第二次机会要求托尼的死亡——是他杀死了他的朋友、敌人和所爱。托尼最后交给他一个盾牌和那个时空机器，而他甚至不知道……是否受之有愧。时空机器在他——手腕上。真讽刺。

这值得，是，这……这居然值得。所以他根本无法责怪任何人——最错的是这些值得；他们永远会这样做。复仇者联盟的任何人都会这样做，娜塔莎会，托尼也会。他也会。

托尼说：“不是吧，你在走神？”他不耐地扯掉史蒂夫的腰带，彻底脱去他的裤子，“要玩角色扮演就专心一点，绿皮史莱克。我听说你们都挺敬业的？”他强势地撕扯掉最后一块布料，握住了那个尺寸分量足够惊人的阴茎，熟稔的套弄着。

史蒂夫的眼睛潮湿了，快感从他下身穿过他的所有血管冲向大脑——那是托尼，他张开了嘴，含入了整根阴茎，他的那玩意现在在托尼斯塔克湿热的嘴里。高温已经在那种舔弄里产生，他感受到——生命——生命的跳动。他的阴茎顶端陷入托尼柔软的喉咙里，天哪，他是可操的，他口活太好，他是活生生的。

成为美国队长不代表他不会被杀死——他觉得他在这种性爱里以秒计时地冲向死亡。他浑身血液都涌向了大脑，他怀疑他能仅仅因为口交高潮。托尼的鼻尖在阴茎的进出里时不时会蹭到他的皮肤，他盛满情欲的眼睛深深地掩盖着所有复杂的感情，棕黑色，一切轻飘飘的东西都会沉溺进去，沉得看不见底。史蒂夫感觉他才是被彻底占有、被掌控的那个。令他整个下半身麻痹的快感源源不断地源源不绝地接连地冲袭并喷发了出来，他放松的同时无比紧绷，抽搐着在那个潮湿的腔里射了。他整个脊椎过电般的酥麻，喉咙被快感扯得发不出什么声音。托尼的眼睛仰看着他，没有完全被吞咽的口水和他的精液一起淌下来，从下巴顺着弧度一路往下沾湿了地面，现在托尼的脸上一片狼藉。他大汗淋漓，他的胡子被沾湿了，脸颊上还沾着他的精液，刚刚被操过的嘴唇红肿得反光。然后那张嘴说：

“操我，队长。”他的呼吸急促而响亮，他的每一个单词都像重重的钉子，用锤子在他鼓膜和心尖上钉紧，“操我。或者你可以操完我再试图杀我——我觉得你不会成功。”

史蒂夫不能说话。他不能说他真的是自己。他是要回到未来去的——他完全不知道他为什么在这里发疯，谁都看不出来他从里到外的在发疯——除了托尼？但托尼会以为他是什么？

“史莱克先生，你想要什么？你来这为了什么？”

“不……”史蒂夫觉得被剥离空气一般地窒息，“我爱你——”

托尼手上发力，他无法撼动超级人类其力可以断金的肩膊，于是他除去了自己的衣物。他的皮肤是长久没有见过光的苍白，反应堆泛着荧荧的蓝光，修长的、紧致的身体。史蒂夫无法忽视那上面纵横交错的伤痕，冷兵器带来的伤，热兵器带来的，撞伤，烫伤，淤青。他的身体经历了数不清的战场，但他只是一个普通人——他拉着史蒂夫的手往自己的后穴摸。他感到热，欲望的热，隐秘的热，作痛的热，蒸腾喷发的热量从他体内一直往外鼓胀。

顺着他的引导，史蒂夫的手摸到的是一片湿润滑腻，他的穴口被不断涌出的透明体液浸透了。托尼浑身瘫软，他躺在自己的工作台上，尽量放松自己，大张着打开双腿，他喘着气说：“你看，就一句话而已，我湿透了。”

史蒂夫完全无法控制涨动的情欲和自己的心跳，他引以为傲的自制力早就被滚烫的热度烧光烧完了；他的渴求爆发了出来，完全无法被控制——他温和安慰地吻着托尼的手的时候，血液像煮沸了一样冲撞着周身的血管。他知道他在投降，他完蛋了。他对托尼弯下了膝盖，他听凭任何，他可以往任何地方去。往刀山往火海。

往最极致疯狂的性里去。托尼贴近他的身躯。热度沸腾起来。

他火上浇油地更进一步，他对着史蒂夫的阴茎向下坐了上去。托尼将史蒂夫硕大的性器整根吞入进身体里。他的另一只腿弯上了史蒂夫的腰，他迷醉地看着史蒂夫透蓝色的眼睛，大理石雕像一般线条利落的面容。这实在……实在太像了，足以乱真。史蒂夫向来强硬的眼睛里理智全无，只剩炽烈的热度和流淌的悲伤，他实在很喜欢这种反过来的掌控感。

还仍然叫嚣着不能满足的占有欲让他放浪地呻吟了起来——他想：我就是，就是要找点什么来烧空我。他一丝不挂地被操着。他想被清空硬体，删除处理器，摧毁核心库，但他下不了这个指令。

他需要外力来帮助——然后也许有那么一段时间，他的理智能被干出大脑，他可以拿这个仿品说的话欺骗自己，就像足够高的乙醇浓度能让他短暂陷入快乐和麻醉：一切都没有发生。他的人生没有被这该死的世界和命运搞得一团混乱，他所有无心铸下的大错全数可以翻转。

他像被切开的一块黄油一样融化了，史蒂夫毫无阻碍地贯穿进他的深处，后穴被完全撑开，他淫痒的肠壁在每一次抽出时候收紧，又在平缓温柔的顶入里伸展开。他颤抖着发出了意味难明的啜泣，史蒂夫一一凑过来慢慢地吻开，他问：你需要我……

不！托尼摇着头，他浑身发软，无法抑制地晃动着腰身迎合他的入侵，好随着史蒂夫的动作讨好地迎送：“不……再快点。”

他不需要温柔体贴的慈善性爱，这让他有太多的错觉，他像渴水的鱼一样靠近了上方火热的身躯，双手双脚都攀上了他的背部，这使托尼完全支撑在那根阴茎上了，他应激地把性器含得更紧，从而眼前一片空白。碎片化的喊叫在冲撞的间隙掉落在地上，和那些空空的酒瓶一起成为废品：“队长……队长……天哪……”

生理性的泪水无法抑制地流下，史蒂夫亲密温和地一一吻掉，他不知道他在这位先生眼里是足够可怜还是足够怎么的，还是史蒂夫在性爱里本身就是这么地体贴入微。他的操干似乎更倾向于安慰他而非把他逼疯，但托尼想尽办法自己把自己完全献出，他想就在这张台子上被杀死，这样他的大脑才能短暂休息一下，不至于在无止境的痛苦和焦虑里反复熬煎。其他死法一律今夜免谈。

他敏感地一直颤抖，充满技巧地被干着，他在这方面经验有限，但托尼聪明并且天赋异禀。托尼张开嘴大口呼吸着空气。他毫无顾虑地纵情享乐，难以招架的快感让他浑身抽搐着发抖，他在病态的热浪里意识模糊。性器一下一下地顶弄着他饥渴的通道，他渴望被打开、被驯服，他从骨头里面战栗着。

史蒂夫在用尽所有意志力从狂骤的欲望里控制住自己，他要被托尼不断吸附上来的的柔软内壁逼疯了。托尼在他身下扭动着身体，脸上泪痕交错，汗水把他整个人都打湿了，现在他的性交对象从里到外都湿漉漉的，香水的甜气混杂着他自身的体味，他汁水淋漓——史蒂夫知道为什么人一定会咬下伊甸生长的禁果了。

他埋在托尼湿热的内穴里，他操开这具身体就像一束光破开幽暗神秘、湿气潮热的雨林泽地，隐秘淫乱的一整个世界吮吸着他的阴茎，啃咬着他的灵魂。那种销魂蚀骨的滋味让他眼角发酸，他被性欲的兴奋地主宰，他咬紧了牙关，用力干进去，密密麻麻的酥痒让他浑身发麻。

我在操他，我在干托尼.斯塔克，他想，他觉得他可以立刻死在这里，就在这个地方这个时间，他可以无人得知地被遗弃。死而复生的未来人，和死于未来的过去人，他们的交合更像一场窃取偷情，一次天大的笑话。他在时间里穿梭，他吹熄了上帝的蜡烛，把整个天堂变成黑暗，只为了在教堂亲吻自己逝去的所爱。他不信奉任何人，他质疑过基本的真理。但他现在低下了自己的脊骨，遵循本能的所有驱使。

史蒂夫顶了进去，在托尼体内抽动，他在请求仁慈，再长一些，再久一些。他的胯部缓缓地摇动，性器长驱直入。他不希望伤到托尼，一点也不。穴口和甬道无规律地咬紧，挤压，绞缠着他，托尼脸上露出被操到满胀的恍惚表情，哽咽着喊他队长。

快感像火花一样在史蒂夫脑海撕裂开，他又忍不住去细细地吻托尼长长的睫毛和透亮失神的眼睛了，他在亵害他的托尼，他情愿为此负罪。他把托尼岔开的腿抱折起来，发狠地重重撞入，他咬着牙想我们改变过的过去比一次性爱多得多了，很快连这点自我安慰的想法都坠落了，他沉沦在欲望的海里。托尼就着他插入的节奏一下一下的大声呻吟。

他低吼着激烈地冲撞，史蒂夫想把自己整个地交给他，无论他要不要，他先行交出。他的阴茎胀大着变硬，将精液全数射入托尼蠕动的肠道深处。燃料烧尽了，而灾难正在更强烈地蔓延。

饱满洋溢的生命在互相碰撞，它们热情地排斥，激烈地拥吻，爆发着啧啧作响的快感，在时间的最尽头做淫乱事。

身下的人仰头看着史蒂夫，这个史无前例的英雄、聪明绝顶的天才活生生地紧紧抱住了他。他手指紧紧扣住了他的背，哭叫着喊他名字，不清醒地支离破碎着。

托尼被灭顶的快感淹没了，他发出喑哑的呻吟，他大概在疯狂的操干中丧失了一部分意识。精液和淫液顺着拔出的阴茎流到工作台上，托尼像被击碎了一样完全失力地躺在那，难以启齿的羞耻感让他神智不清，一片昏沉。

史蒂夫半跪在地上，低下头平视着他，然后把头埋在他的手臂上。在这时候美国队长终于哭泣。泪水缓缓从他眼眶里涌了出来，从他的手臂皮肤上滑到台面上，也许会最后流到那些发着麝香气味的精液和体液里。托尼还在高潮的余韵里发抖，他抽着气笑了笑，“入戏太深？”他感觉到金发男人在他的手臂上发着抖，一声声地说对不起。他不知道这个史蒂夫在道什么歉，他讽锐地扯起了嘴角，多半在为“没有拯救他”道歉，这个脑子出了毛病的大兵，这种病毒还能感染变形者，可见其根深蒂固程度。

托尼斯塔克分不清他现在满眼的眼泪到底是因为性还是因为情绪了，他倾向于前者。他俩现在都还浑身赤裸呢——他的声音过硬、干涩、不够多情善感，和他的床上表现天差地别：“听着，这一切……这本来是正确的事。我愿意为此付出自己的一切，我在内战里不择手段。我知道所有人都同情弱者，但是我——我得当个狠角色。”

他被身下的机器零件硌得难受，索性坐了起来，他的双手放在美国队长的脸上，强硬地逼他抬起头。托尼跟满眼泪水的队长对望，那双蓝色的眼睛上全是雾气。他说，“就算经历了这么多的事情，就算我们之间对彼此做过这么多不义的事……最坏的情况已经发生了，我无法面对的事。你死了。我有一件事，这么多年以来一直想对你说……现在不能了。队长，这并不值得，这并不……”

他抽泣了起来。史蒂夫感到心碎，他想他宁愿在冰里冻上一千年也不想面对这个——他唾弃自己内战后那次复活以来没有跟托尼真正地面对那一次刺杀。他放任自己的绝望淹没自己，他更深地落泪，他说：“我爱你……托尼，我仰慕你。在任何一次争斗中都是如此……我从来没有真的责怪过你，托尼，我很少后悔自己的行为，但事实上我做错了关于你的一切事。我……我失去了你，我没能做什么阻止他……上帝啊，我没能阻止他。”

“为什么不拥抱我呢？”托尼的手环绕过他的肩膀，他的皮肤紧紧地贴着史蒂夫的，他们在满是性爱气味的房间里这样拥抱，好像过去的一切都像水一样融化、流走了，“为什么不拥抱我呢，队长？”

他很快得到了回应，托尼斯塔克在这样情热的拥抱里失神一瞬，他的头耷拉在史蒂夫的颈间，呼出的热气像流过树叶的夏风一样轻微但炽热，他每个活着的证据都是这么……这么地让史蒂夫无法控制自己开了闸一样的情感。死亡不能阻止真正的爱——但能杀死，杀死太多。托尼低声说：“天哪，我真的感觉你是他……我不知道你是不是，也许我在对一个戏瘾发作的绿皮疯子告解。队长，这场战争我一无所获，除了你的死亡，我说过，这并不值得……”

史蒂夫求他，他真的在祈求，“托尼，求你别说了，我真的视它无关紧要。”

他看不见托尼的表情，只听得见他的话，“我只想让你知道，我多么想挽救你，我想成为你在我心中的样子——一个英雄……”史蒂夫哽咽着点头，他真的——他从不知道他可以有这么多眼泪：“你一直……你比我好得多，托尼，你才是真正的英雄。”

“那你为什么不亲吻我呢？队长？”

托尼抬起脸，慢慢地亲吻着他脸上的泪水：“队长。”

——Fin.

备注：队长坦不坦白、留不留下来、留下来的话复活的那个队长怎么办，一切留白。  
这篇文的本质是从性走向柏拉图，我觉得吧他情节多到不能称为pwp。


End file.
